


A Friend in You

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Takes place in present time, Totally guessing the personalities, cute shit, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva has to hunt down that man from two months ago to attend a wedding. They leave the party as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in You

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I found this story to be kinda cute. Again totally guessing the personalities.

She dreaded this so much to the point she almost reconsidering running to some burger place and eat her heart out. No doubt that at a wedding you needed a date. Thanks to that stranger Eva had to find a way to cross paths with the man. She actually would hope her family would have forgotten about the man since the incident happened a little over two months. They did until the conversation about her Aunt’s wedding came up. Eva tried everything to get out of even going to the damn wedding. Hell she didn't even like her aunt so why would she go? Eva was 22 years old, she could make the call if she wasn't going to attend. However she still lived at home with her parents. So this is how she ended up in this predicament. 

Demons by fare where the freakiest thing she has ever seen. They came in all sorts of forms. One of the most identifiable ones where the ones that looked like scarecrows. Stiched different colors and patterns along its body with a peg leg and blade. For one legged demons they move fast; Eva practically sprinted down the empty street to get away from the demons. Attached to her right thigh was a simple black handgun that her father use to use for hunting demons just like the ones Eva was running from. Like every cliche chace Eva tripped over a big lift in the sidewalk cement. Cursing at herself she tried to get up but no avail. 

“This is just bull.’' Eva mumbled. 

Her hand reached for the gun. Quickly she aimed and fired at each demon. Running out of bullets was not something she counted on. Eva only had one clip with her, stupid that she didn't grab a second one. The scarecrows circled around her, making her feel a bit afraid. Her fear grew as the circle got smaller and smaller. Eventually the woman closed her brown eyes awaiting to be slaughtered by the Demons. Strangely enough it never came, instead the sound of footsteps came to her ears. In a cocky deep voice the person ridiculed her. Eva looked up to see the man she had been searching for. Despite the rude comment the man helped her up and yet again give up his coat for her. She didn't understand why someone like him would do that? He was rude and damn well super demanding but not once did he ever talk down to her or did he disrespect her. This brought up many question but for another time. 

“If we continue to see each other like this people will begin to talk,”He said in a comical tone. Eva glared at him.

“Too late for that.”Eva said to him. 

“What is the reason you are out here anyway?” he asked with his thumbs in the pocket of his pants.

Eva pulled the coat closed with her hands. “I was looking for you.” Eva turned her face away from him trying to hide her blush.

Sparda was taken back by this. Someone, a human was looking for him. Anytime someone was looking for him they were trying to kill him or find him to give him a message from Mundus. 

“For me? Are you sure you are not plotting to kill me?”Sparda said following his humorous tone.

“Can’t you just be serious for a second!” Eva said with huff. “After that whole fiasco back home my parents want me too…” Eva trailed off. “Look I just need to borrow you for a couple of hours on Tuesday.”

“Borrow?” 

“Ugh god It's like you don't know any modern day English.”

In the back of his head Sparda answered the woman's question. The knight has only spent twelve years in the human world and that was around the Victorian age. His first visit to the human world of present time was the same day he met Eva. Trying to understand what she meant he went through a list to explain the different ways the term borrow could be used.

“What is it you need to borrow me for?” Sparda asked.

“Well, I need you to be my date for my Aunts wedding.” She confessed.

“Me? Your date? You must be joking.”

‘'Do you really think I'd be out here wear the most trashiest outfit with a frickin gun if I was joking,” she said opening the coat to allow the man to see what she was wearing.

Sparda took a real good look at her. My god she looked like some succubus from hell. She wore a black skin tight mini skirt that exposed most of her milky pale legs with a red shirt opened down the middle showing the valley between her breast. A woman shouldn't be walking around dressed like that this time of night. Then again why should he care? His gloved hand pulled the coat on her shoulders to cover her body.

“You should have more respect for yourself,” Sparda said to her. 

He'd be lying if he said she didn't look desirable. For a human she was absolutely radiant. Sparda didn't know if it was because she spoke to him like a normal individual or if it was because she was just as different as him. Something about her attracted him. After their first encounter he couldn't get the woman out of his mind. Modeus and Baal both noticed this. The two apprentices wanted to gain more information but Sparda shot them down. Who knows what he would have said. 

“I get that a lot,” Eva said sighing. 

“Allow me to walk you home. It's much too dangerous to allow a young lady like you to be alone.” Sparda placed his arm around her. “Where too?”

“J-just to 23rd and kidair street.” Eva said jumping when his hand rested on her hip. 

Tuesday couldn't have come any sooner; after Eva made her arrangement with Sparda she was able to relax. The blond really hoped the man had a car or something. Eva didn't want what happened the last time to repeat. Eva placed the last layers of gold eye shadow before blending it all together. Her hands shook as she put the palette of eyeshadow down trying not to crack it. Never has she been this nervous before. With one last look in the mirror she picked up her red kitten heel shoes and just waited in the living room.

When the doorbell rang Eva was first to run up to it and peep through the peephole. She shouted that she was leaving and dashed out the door. Her shoes still in her hand she looked at Sparda, remarking not to ask. The man led his 'date’ to his car. Sparda did actually own a car, Mundus deemed it important for him to fit the ‘normal’ look of a human. Parked on the street was grey Lincoln MKZ. Eva's jaw dropped.   
How did he have money for such an expensive car?! 

Upholding his gentleman duties he opened the passenger door for her.   
The blonde sat down in the care still surprised. She jumped hearing the door close. 

“I want to ask so many questions but I don't think I wanna know the answer.”Eva said to herself. “I didn't think you knew how to drive.” she half joked.

Sparda started up the care and put it in drive. “I look old fashion, dosen’t mean I dont know how to drive.” 

The trip was quiet and long. Half way in they began to talk a bit about themselves to gett a better understanding with who they were traveling with. Turns out Eva was a bit of a rebellious child. She did what she pleased all with in staying respectful to her parents. Then she explained how she became an ice skater. At first it was just to get money, but then she found that she actually enjoyed it; though this isn't something she wanted to spend her whole life doing. Eva very much loved to write. Her true dream was to become a well known author. Sparda eventually got her to slip up a bit. The woman began to act very sincerely. Every time she would answered it always sounded genuine. Sparda liked that very much.

When the conversation turned to his end he was sure to exclude that he was a demon. People in the human world where not okay with demons taking over. So he told her about his family and how they all left him because they thought he was the weakest link. Then he explained that he has lived alone for most of his life. Sparda talked about Modeus and Baal, referring them to his closest thing to family. 

Upon arriving to the wedding they felt as it they could trust eachother. That they could actually be friends. With a new found relationship they entered the church together. Sparda tried to keep it together that he a demon was in one of the holiest buildings. It was a surprise that he didn't burn or turn into dust. Most stories he's heard tend to end like that. So far he was okay, a splash of holy water touched him and instantly burned his skin. He backed away from the water and assorted for the woman. 

“Are you alright?” Eva asked.

“Fine. Just accidentally hurt my self.” Sparda asured her. 

 

The party was rather boring. Sparda regardless pretened he was having fun along with Eva's fake smile. The food was okay and the party lacked any alcohol. The two danced at least one song. That is when Eva noticed how tall Sparda was. Not even with the heels did she reach his face. They sat back at the table in the back. It looked like her parents where bragging about Eva actually having a date and that she actually came to the damn wedding. At 8 is when they left. 

On the way back home they stopped at a fast food place. Sparda has never heard of a place called “in-n-out”. The place has tiny palm trees along the walls and red accents. The workers wore a red apron held together by a big silver safety pin. Apparently this place had great products because their was always a line. Ordering was easy and not because Eva did it but because the menu was simple. Three different types of combos. Thats it. 

“You never stop amazing me. I cant belive you didn't know what in-n-out was!” Eva said between bites of her burger.

“Well sue me,”Sparda joked back. 

He really enjoyed this because with her he didn't feel like he needed to be proper all the time. He found that he could be an absolute goof and Eva would find it funny. Sparda sat back and just smiled. So this is what it was like to have a friend.


End file.
